Dulces sueños
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Cuando un niño está asustado, hay que tratarlo con delicadeza. Oneshot corto.


_**"KINGDOM HEARTS" **_**PERTENECE A SQUARE ENIX Y LOS PERSONAJES A WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

Alicia estaba asustada, realmente asustada. Hacía sólo unos instantes que estaba encerrada en una jaula a seis metros de altura cuando, de repente, se hizo la oscuridad y se vio en una sala lúgubre rodeada de gente de lo más extraña. Estaba acostumbrada a gente extraña pero aquellos hombres y mujeres tenían algo que le daba pavor. Paseó su vista por los muros de piedra pero no veía ninguna salida. Tantos ojos siniestros fijos en ella la dejaron paralizada.

- Jajajaja. Bonito vestidito, preciosa-rió uno de ellos. Al verle, Alicia recordó los cuentos sobre el Hombre del Saco que su hermana le contaba para que se fuera a dormir.

Alicia retrodeció un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo del bueno de Oogie Boogie?-el tal Oogie se acercó lentamente a ella, evidentemente divertido ante su temor.

Alicia no se esperó a que se acercara a él. Salió corriendo tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.

Los villanos ni siquiera trataron de detenerla; se limitaron a reír. Y es que Alicia no tenía por donde huir. La única puerta que había estaba cerrada y, pese al enorme esfuerzo que hizo tratando de moverla, ni siquiera tembló. No había ninguna otra salida. Y si la hubiera, aquellos personajes estaban en medio.

Maléfica dio unos pasos en su dirección pero Hades le cortó el paso.

- Déjamelo a mí. Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niños.

Lo cierto es que a Alicia no le reconfortaba más aquella especie de demonio con una llama azul en la cabeza que la bruja del bastón. Mientras se acercaba, Alicia trató de abrir la puerta de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y desesperación.

- Por favor, por favor...-suplicó en voz baja.

La puerta siguió sin ceder ni un solo milímetro.

- Quiero volver a casa...Quiero volver a casa...-sollozó, con sus fuerzas ya mermadas por el miedo y la tristeza.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa?

Alicia soltó un gritito al ver frente a ella a Hades. Prácticamente la tenía arrinconada.

- Me llamo Hades, señor de los Muertos. Tú eres Alicia, ¿verdad?-extendió su mano pero Alicia siguió pegada a la puerta, mirándole con terror, de modo que la retiró-. No tengas miedo, nenita. Volverás a casa cuando cumplas con tu cometido.

- No...Yo...Yo sólo quiero irme...

Hades se inclinó un poco y la abrazó, acariciándole su larga melena rubia.

- Sh, sh, sh, sh...Tranquila...

La respiración agitada de la niña se fue calmando poco a poco al mismo tiempo que sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle. Su mente se nubló. El miedo que agitaba su cabeza dio paso a una imagen mental de su madre y su hermana preparando la mesa para cenar, luego a Dina restregándose contra sus piernas, después a la fiesta de no-cumpleaños, al desfile de soldados-carta, a la sonrisa del gato Risón...finalmente, todo se volvió negro. Cuando su resistencia desapareció, Alicia se derrumbó en los brazos de Hades, quien la recogió y cargó con ella hasta el centro de la sala.

- ¿Veis? Así es como se trata a un niño-dijo al comité.

- Bah, eso podría haberlo hecho yo también-repuso el Capitán Garfio.

- Sí, por supuesto, a los críos les encanta que un bigotudo les atraviese la espalda con un garfio afilado-se mofó Hades.

- Basta de cháchara-interrumpió Maléfica, alzando la voz-. Pon a Alicia con las demás. Ahora que la tenemos con nosotros, es hora de ir a por las que nos quedan

Hades asintió con la cabeza y la llevó a un lado, donde se encontraba un hueco en la pared. La depositó allí con tanto cuidado como si fuera una joya (en cierto modo, era una de las joyas de la corona) mientras los villanos abandonaban uno por uno la habitación para ocuparse de los asuntos de sus mundos y prepararse para la posible aparición de Sora. Una vez estuvo la niña metida en su sarcófago particular, Hades se dispuso a irse.

A Oogie le divertía angustiar a las princesas antes de dormirlas y colocarlas en sus puestos, pero él había conducido suficientes almas infantiles al Inframundo como para saber que eso no se podía hacer con una niña tan pequeña como Alicia. Al fin y al cabo, los corazones de los niños son de lo más sensible y si querían que las cosas fueran bien debían evitarle a Alicia todo el sufrimiento posible. Por supuesto, no todos sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo con Hades y, aunque no se lo habían dicho abiertamente, sabían que lo consideraban demasiado blando pero a Hades no le importaba en absoluto. No era blando. Sólo intentaba sacarle el máximo partido a los mocosos haciéndoles ver que podían confiar en él, para que no ofrecieran resistencia alguna y evitarse problemas.

Se giró hacia Alicia, que parecía dormir en el hueco de la pared, pálida y bañada por una tenue luz azulada. Parecía mucho más bonita dormida. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que no había querido tener hijos: los niños sólo son monos cuando duermen.

Por un momento, Hades se preguntó si la niña, en efecto, volvería a casa.

...

No, Maléfica no lo permitiría.

Cuando hubieran abierto la puerta, las princesas ya no serían útiles y puede que se deshicieran de ellas o simplemente las dejaran allí, muertas en vida, para toda la eternidad. No sabía qué era peor.

...

Bueno, pasara lo que pasara, ¿qué le importaba? Lo único que quería de esa niña era su corazón, ¿no? Pues entonces, ¿qué le importaba si moría, si se quedaba allí dormida para siempre o si volvía a casa con sus papás? Si no se había inmutado con los millones y millones de niños muertos que habían ido a sus brazos, ¿por qué debía importarle esa inglesita?

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que encariñarse con una mocosa. Como hacer una visita a su querido sobrino en el Coliseo.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
